


Football for my Heart

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dorky Catradora, F/F, I swear I am here for all the fluff until we get content again, Playful Flirting, Rated T for like one bedroom joke at the end, They meet in a really dumb way but it's cute I swear, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra did not expect for the bet to get so complicated, but she did end up getting something really nice out of it.





	Football for my Heart

Catra popped her gum as she walked down the Halls of Bright Moon University. Her biker boots and leather jacket a striking contrast against the pastel shades of her surroundings. A smirk crossed her features when she strolled by the rest of her teammates, seeing the envious expressions in some of their eyes. She couldn't blame them though. She had the one thing that nearly everyone in the cheer squad desired. 

Speaking of desire, here came that very desired person. Those big blue eyes, soft blonde hair, and thin but kissable lips. Catra's smirk softened into a smile when her eyes landed on her girlfriend, a soft giggle escaping her as she made her way over. 

The brunette reached for the other's jacket, the white "BM" initials stitched to the fabric stretching as she pulled down her girlfriend down by the collar of the jacket. Catra standing on the tips of her toes and pressing a soft kiss on the other's cheek. "Hey Adorka, how are you doing on this lovely day?" 

Adora grinned happily when her gaze landed on the brunette, making Catra a bit flustered. The other always seemed to look at her like she hung the stars. Every time Adora looked at her like that, her heart skipped a beat as sappy as it sounded considering they had been together for a good while. 

"I'm doing amazing now that you're here with me," Adora responded as she pulled something out of her backpack. It was a tuna sandwich, Catra's favorite. "I assume you didn't have breakfast this morning because you slept in, right? You know you really should make sure that you have something to eat in the mornings. I'm not always gonna bring sandwiches with me, you know?" 

Catra snorted softly and rolled her eyes, giving her girlfriend a soft peck on the lips in gratitude. "You say that every time, but you always bring me a sandwich on game days, babe." The brunette said as she winked playfully at her lover. "After all, you wouldn't want your personal cheerleader to not be able to cheer you in at the championship, right?"   


Did she forget to mention that her girlfriend was the star quarterback in the Bright Moon football team? They honestly would have never met had it not been for a football and a bet. 

-_FLASHBACK_\- 

Catra rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "There is no way that I'm going to try out for the cheerleading team. Why would I want to spend extra time with the prissy princesses _outside_ of classes?!" 

Lonnie looked at her friend with a smirk, glancing over at Rogelio who just grunted and shrugged. "Because I'll make a bet with you, Catra. If you try out for the team, I'll give you $50. If you make the squad, I'll give you $100." 

The terms of the bet were quite a tempting offer for Catra. She had been needing to buy herself a new laptop and while she had been saving up the allowance that her mother graciously sent her, she was still a couple of hundred short to be able to purchase the laptop with the specs that she needed for the graphic design class that she registered for the next semester. 

Catra hummed thoughtfully, outweighing the options that she had before groaning in exasperation. "Just to be clear, if u make the squad I get $150 total, right?" She rolled her eyes when she saw Lonnie smirked. 

"Yup, you sound pretty damn confident that you're gonna make the extra $100. Tryouts are this Friday. Best of luck, Catra." Lonnie said with a chuckle.

Catra huffed in annoyance. "Just so you know, if they tell me I made the squad, I'm immediately rejecting the position. There is absolutely no way that I'm gonna stay with the princess squad year-round. That would honestly be torture. Please, I'd have to deal with them flirting with the sweaty football players the entire time, which is gross." She said, releasing a fake gagging sound.

Her friend laughed upon seeing her reaction. "Alright, that's fair. Though you have to admit, the football team has some attractive people." Lonnie noted, pointing a finger at Catra. "I know that you have eyes, you useless lesbian. Even you can see that the players on the football team are attractive. They're eye candy for everyone."

The words made Catra roll her eyes once more. "First of all, I don't waste my time ogling at the football players. Second of all, don't you have a girlfriend, Lonnie? Should you really be thirsting over the football team?"

Lonnie looked almost insulted by that indirect accusation, crossing her arms over her chest ."You know good and well that I love Scorpia and I do not intend to do anything besides make an obvious statement. A lot of the players on the football team are, to use better phrasing since you're being a bitch, aesthetically pleasing. And anyone with eyes can see that."

Rogelio grunted behind Lonnie and nodded in agreement to the words that Lonnie had just spoken. "See! Even Rogelio agrees and I can assure you that Scorpia would say the same. Hell, even Kyle would agree with me!"

"Since when did Kyle have rights?" Catra asked, her snarky but playful tone showing that she was joking. The joke caused Lonnie to laugh, but Rogelio glared at her, not finding the jab about his boyfriend funny. "Relax, dude. I'm just kidding… for the most part." She said with a soft snort, holding her hands up in a surrender position.

"You know I'm right, Catra. But it's fine, you don't have to admit that you've looked at the football players before. Just keep your word about the bet and I'll do the same. "Lonnie promptly added after she stopped laughing.

A feral grin curled on Catra's lips, holding her hand out for Lonnie to shake. "You're on. I can't wait to be $150 richer."

-_PRESENT_-

"You really think that me missing a game is gonna make you lose, Adorka?" The brunette asked and smiled as her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her waist, pecking her cheek sweetly. "Sap…" She murmured, feeling the soft giggle against her cheek.

"Well, it's true… I don't play as good if you aren't there cheering me on. You're my beautiful girlfriend and my lucky charm on the field. Hearing you call out my name at the games pushes me to do better and to play my best." Adora whispered, causing Catra's cheeks to redden at the sweet words.

"I swear you are so sappy… remind me why I'm dating you again?" Catra asked teasingly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment from her lover.

The question itself made the tall blonde laugh as she leaned down to place a tender kiss on Catra's lips. "Because you _fell_ for me and I just so happened to be lucky enough to catch my beautiful girlfriend and get to know her."

Catra groaned at the joke, shoving Adora away a bit though it didn't seem to do much as the blonde only brought her close again. "Did you really just make a joke about the first time we met? You are an absolute dork. You do realize that it was your fault because you threw the ball badly, right?"

-_FLASHBACK_-

Catra could not believe that she was doing this. If she was being honest with herself, the only reason that she was there was because of the damn bet she made with Lonnie and she wanted to get the $150. But she was truly beginning to regret it considering the number of pompoms she had been nearly hit in the face with because the freshmen had no idea how to stay in their personal space. Not only that, but the football team seemed to be practicing that day and a whole bunch of the people trying out were giving the players googly eyes which was annoying.

A clap interrupted her thoughts, the cheer squad captain gathering the attention away from the football team. "Alright, everyone. All of you have been doing very well through the tryouts to be on the team. But we aren't finished yet!" Said the captain, her brown hair swishing around with her dramatic movements, Catra having not bothered to remember her name since she wouldn't be staying on the team either way.

Another cheerleader stepped up, this one with black hair and green eyes. "How many of you have any previous experience in cheerleading or a sport that requires more flexibility and balance?" The girl, who Catra assumed was the co-captain, asked.

A couple of the people trying out for the cheer squad lifted their hands, Catra reluctantly being amongst the hands that were up. She had some experience with gymnastics from when she was young which she had maintained as a hobby. Oftentimes, she used that experience as an advantage when she practiced dances at home that required complicated jumps and movements during her free time.

The cheer captain clapped again, her expression showing off her excitement and the movement making her brown braided ponytail wave around in the air. "Perfect! If those of you that raised your hand could step up and begin stretch to make sure you do not injure yourself. I'm going to be showing you a more complicated routine to see how well you do. The rest of you can go ahead and take a quick water break while they stretch, but please come back as soon as you finish!"

The group that hadn't raised their hands nodded and excused themselves to head towards the nearby water fountain, those remaining on the field beginning to stretch their limbs. The captain gave them a few minutes to stretch properly prepare before having them stand back up after everyone else had returned to the field.

The captain clapped her hands once more, the action beginning to annoy Catra from its repetitiveness. "Okay, pay close attention! I'm going to show you the routine twice before having you demonstrate what you remember." The captain said as she grabbed her pompom before beginning to count down. "5,6… 5,6,7,8!"

Catra watched closely, hands on her hips as she did her best to keep her eyes as the cheer captain. She had to admit that the routine was complex and that it took… a lot more skill than what she had given the prissy cheerleaders credit for.

The captain came to a stop as she completed the routine twice, receiving claps from those that were present, Catra included though it was a more subtle clap. "Thank you! Now I'm going to have those that can do the jumps go first and then I'll teach the rest of the group a less jump intensive routine."

The intensity of the tryout had thankfully helped Catra drown out all of the noises coming from the football team. Her focus solely on the captain so that she can learn the routine and win those $150 from the bet.

The cheer captain had them split into groups of two to work on the routine. Two groups were ahead of the one that Catra had been placed in.

Catra watched the two groups that went before her carefully, wincing a bit when one of them nearly landed badly, but the girl had caught herself before that impact had resulted disastrously.

Soon enough it was Catra's turn to go, pompoms ready in her hands as the captain began the countdown and on eight she moves.

She moves to the beat that she had set in her mind for the routine, her mind focused on landing the jumps and following the routine. She was so focused in fact, that she didn't realize that there was a football in her path nor did she notice the blonde quarterback that had been heading in the direction of the ball, directly in her path.

"Watch out!" Yelled the blonde as she sped up her pace just as Catra stopped on the football. The brunette yelped as her balance was thrown off, closing her eyes as she prepared for the impact that never came.

Instead what she felt was the warm against her skin and the motion against her shoulder as she was pressed against a firm surface. Her eyes slowly opening as she heard the person holding her speak.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" She heard the person ask as she lifted her head to lock eyes with beautiful blues.

Catra's voice got caught in her throat, her cheeks warming up despite her attempts to keep the flush down. She blinked a few times before nodding. "I'm okay…" She whispered to the other. "Um… could you please put me down?"

The blonde looked sheepish for a moment before nodding and carefully placing the brunette, taking off her helmet to be able to talk to her properly. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt considering you tripped over the football I threw in this direction on accident." Adora admitted, guilt evident in her words.

The guilty expression on the other's face made Catra chuckle a bit. "Well, as you can see I'm fine. Nothing was hurt except maybe your ego with that bad throw." She teased to try to lighten the mood, earning a smile from the blonde.

A laugh burst out of the blonde, shifting the hold that she had on her helmet. "I suppose that is one thing that got bruised. But I think it was a good trade-off if I got the chance to meet someone as cute as you." The blonde said as she bowed dramatically, which left Catra highly amused. "My name's Adora. And yours?"

It was incredibly easy to detect the flirtatious tone in Adora's voice, Catra becoming even more amused and a bit interested. "Hm… how about I leave that as a mystery for you to find out? After all, I'm sure you have all sorts of connections in this school… Adora…" Catra purred and winked at the other. "I have to get back to the tryouts but it was nice meeting you, princess."

Catra gave her a playful grin and turned around to head back towards the group, leaving Adora with a lovestruck expression on her face as she picked up the football from the grass and returned to practice with her team.

As soon as the brunette had stepped towards the cheerleading group, she was bombarded by a whole bunch of voice yelling questions at her. "Wow! What the hell?! Why the sudden yelling?!" Catra yelped as she motioned for the group to back up and give her space.

"Do you have any idea who you just spoke with?! Who you just got _carried_ by?!" The head cheerleader asked, Catra shrugging in response.

"Her name's Adora, right? That's what she told me." The brunette asked, receiving shocked looks from everyone around her.

"Yes! She's the star quarterback of the Bright Moon University football team! She's been rated as one of the best players in the district!" The co-captain said as she grabbed Catra by her shoulders and shook her.

"I still don't see why that's a reason for all of you to try and attack me with questions!" Catra said, looking mildly scandalized by their reaction, pushing the co-captain away from her. If she had known that she would end up getting into this mess, she definitely would not have agreed to the bet she had made with Lonnie.

The group surrounding her all groaned in irritation at her response. "Do you have any idea how many people have tried to get her attention? She's the most sought out person in this entire university!" Another girl had jumped in with the yelling, her words followed by cries of affirmation from the others.

"Okay! I get it, geez! Can we please just get back to the tryouts?! Aren't they scheduled for a specific time window here?" Catra proposed in hopes of it being enough to get the group off of her back about the quarterback.

The head cheerleader mumbled a curse under her breath as she checked the time on her phone, seeing that Catra was, in fact, right about their time limit. "Attention everyone, we're in a bit of a time crunch so let's continue the tryouts!" She said with another clap of her hands, something that Catra never thought she would be relieved to hear again.

Catra sighed in relief, thankful that she had managed to get the attention away from her. The tryouts quickly resuming as they were.

-_PRESENT_-

Adora laughed and pulled Catra closer, pressing her forehead. "Can you blame me for making jokes? We ended up meeting because of a dumb football that I threw and you tripped over it by accident. It's hilarious!"

The blonde chortled again, Catra rolling her eyes before reaching up to cup the other's cheeks and pulling her down. "Shut up, Adora…" She murmured as she sealed the space between them.

Catra hummed softly as she felt her girlfriend pull her closer, their lips moving slowly as they melted against one another. The two of them only pulling away after they were left breathless. "Are you done with the jokes, Adorka?"

Adora grinned mischievously and kissed Catra once more. "Depends, are you done being adorable? Oh wait, that's not possible. Guess I'll never be done with the jokes."

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face showed that she didn't mind. "You are the biggest sap in the world." She uttered quietly, her gaze sweet as she looks at Adora.

"Again, can you blame me? I have the prettiest girl in the entire world as my girlfriend. Of course, I'm going to be sappy." Adora pouted, making Catra giggle and gently poke her forehead, kissing the pout off of the blonde's face.

"I guess I can excuse you for the sappiness… I don't think anything would be as dorky as when you asked me out for the first time." She reminded the other, a snort having escaped her as she watched Adora's cheeks become a rosy shade of red.

Adora grumbled softly, burying her face in Catra's curly tresses. "Must you really play that card?" I was a literal disaster when I was trying to ask you out."

-_FLASHBACK_-

It had been about three days since the tryouts, Catra now being $50 richer than before thanks to the bet. The other $100 were in hold since the results of the tryouts would not be released until that Friday. She had four days to wait.

She had just finished her last Monday class and had planned to head to the university center to get herself something to eat, but someone suddenly called out her name, stopping her in her tracks as she turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Catra, wait!" _Adora_ had yelled, gathering not only her attention but that of the students that were lingering in the hall after class. The blonde's cheeks flustered not only from the running but also from all the stares.

The brunette sweatdropped, not exactly enjoying the amount of sudden attention that was on her now. Nevertheless, she stayed where she was to allow the blonde to catch up to her.

"H-Hey…" Adora whispered breathlessly, giving Catra a sweet but nervous smile despite her slight disarrayed state. "I've been trying to find you…"

Catra couldn't help but snickers softly, smiling at her. "And you found me… Is there something that I can help you with, princess?" I mean, you did make the effort to find out my name and to find me. Speaking of finding out my name, who

told you what it was?"

Adora looked at her timidly, giving her a shy smile. "I asked Scorpia… Or rather, I was asking someone else since the cheerleaders didn't want to tell me. I was in the middle of describing how you looked when I heard a squeal and Scorpia appeared all of a sudden and said that she knew you. Your eyes make you stand out a lot…"

That made Catra burst into giggles. "Yup, that sounds like Scorpia… She doesn't have much of a filter when she's excited but she's a really good friend." She replied before crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "So… why were you trying to find me?"

Adora proceeded to fidget with the sleeve of her varsity jacket, looking at Catra nervously. "Well… I know that we didn't meet in the best way… But I thought... You were really cute and um…" The blonde paused as the blush rushed up to her cheeks again. "I was wondering, I mean I'm not sure if you're interested in girls! But I… I was wondering if… I pretty girl such as yourself would… would allow me to take you… out on a date?"

Catra looked at the nervous blonde, not seeing the cocky attitude that she had expected the football player to have after their first encounter. But instead, she saw an earnest blonde that was nervous and hopeful for her positive response. "Hm… Well… I was planning to head to the university center to get something to eat. Wanna come with me and we can discuss the details of our date there?" She said softly and almost immediately received an eager look from the blonde.

"I'd love to!" Adora replied and offered her hand for Catra to take, waiting patiently to see if the brunette would like to hold hands. The blonde beaming when Catra reached over and shyly placed her hand in Adora's inviting palm. "Any restaurant in particular that you would like to go to? My treat."

Catra hummed softly and shook her head. "You know that you don't have to pay for me, right? This is technically not our first date. We're gonna plan it over lunch."

Adora smiled softly at her. "I know, but I want to…" She whispered as she brought Catra's hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I hope you'll allow me to treat you."

The brunette could not stop herself from laughing softly. "Are… you trying to be charming, Adora?"

Immediately Adora's nervous demeanor returned. "Yeah… did it work? Was it too much?"

"If your goal was to look like a complete dork, it worked." Catra giggled and gently laced their fingers, guiding Adora towards the university center. "Why don't you continue charming me during lunch, yeah?"

-_PRESENT_-

"You were such a giant dork that day. It was adorable." Catra asked and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Adora huffed quietly and pouted. "It's embarrassing… But it worked, so… I guess I can't complain." She said as she laced her fingers with Catra's.

"Mhm… and we've been together for a year now. So I think your charming ways worked quite well." Catra giggled. "Now, come on. We need to go to class and then go warm-up for the game! I have to make sure that the girls actually prepare to perform and not just stand there flirting with your teammates."

Adora grinned and leaned in to murmur in Catra's ear. "Well… maybe we can warm-up in our own special way after class… in our dorm room…"

Catra burst into laughter, shoving her girlfriend away. "No way! We both know that that would not be a good idea since we get distracted too easily. We're heading to class and then to the locker room to get ready for the game, understood?"

Adora nodded. "Yes, ma'am… God, I love it when you go into captain mode." The blonde whispered huskily, her words more heated than before.

"And you'll be able to hear more of it _after_ the game, okay?" I have to give you some incentive to win after all." Catra purred and turned around, walking towards their class. "Hurry up or we'll be late to class! Otherwise, I'm making sure I'll ignore you and focus only on captain duties until after the game."

"Coming!" Adora responded and walked after her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic! It was requested by @Briesdora on Twitter! Thank you for the request! It was really fun to write! 
> 
> I also originally wrote this fanfic with pencil and paper and it was really long, but fun to write.


End file.
